powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SpaceCakeHell2000/Current mood
This is pretty much how I feel about this wiki right now. This post may be experienced pretty targeted at a specific person, but I must be able to express what I feel. Well, it is pretty targeted at a specific person in some places. I'm used to making changes in the way of involving everyone that wants to be involved in them. At least that is a projection in my mind. Perhaps it's just wishful thinking of mine. Anyways, there is usually not any number of objections to certain changes. And not many people want to show the way or stand in the way of change. But is it really necessary to implement every feature of the TMNT-wiki at this wiki? Our policies are not clear, that is very true. There is many fields missing, something which I've had in mind, and something I've wanted to do something about. Any base is better than no base. So I agree with the recent changes made. But I do not like your way of not questioning, announcing or explaining why you make changes. And certain problems stated in the new "Manual of style" have never been problems for the Powerpuff Girls wiki. Not during my time here at least. And I can't say I agree with everything stated but that is not of importance. It's good to be a step ahead as we can expect an increase in traffic as soon as the new show begins airing regularly. I dislike the concept of putting a ball and chain to the reformation train of the Powerpuff Girls wiki. So when thinking about making new changes it is usually a good idea to not hesitate. But I'd like to see a bit more openness in this field. Another thing I've had in mind is that could be a good thing to have some sort of skeleton when creating new pages. I've tried using any of the original Powerpuff Girls' main pages as a "skeleton" in the past when creating new pages and adjusting other pages according to their pages to make sure the content is presented in the same style and order. But their pages may not be the best suited for making any kind of new character page. There could be better pages for this. So my suggestion is to make two so called skeleton pages. One for minor characters and one for major characters just to give some guidance on how to create new character pages. I have some documents on my old hard drive containing some files with plenty of old ideas of mine. For some reason I didn't post them and I've been sitting on them for many months. I promise, a very long time. As soon as I retrieve them I will get around to post them. I'm pretty much in a hurry right now so I'll leave this blog post in the way it currently is and eventually edit it later. I'll try to not being as strict with my blog posts so I can actually post them, no matter what quality they bear. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts